Silver Rebellion
by Suku17
Summary: 13 years after JEnova, the Obsidian haired Angels and the Silver haired MOrtals have hated each other. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are in the rebellion fighting for peace. What will become of them? Read to find out. I suck at summaries, so just read it.


**_Everybodys got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
Its just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things youve been through_**

**_I fear I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Stand back to see whats going on  
I cant believe this happened to you, this happened to you_**

" I know man, my dad would KILL me if he knew where I was." Kadaj laughed again. "Yeah. General Seph. Dad. What the hell ever!" The teen was in The UnderGround. It was a bar that was filled with teens. Not just teens, but teens of silver and obsidian.You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?

Well, for the past few years, the two sides have had a few... issues. The two sides are divided into those with silver hair and blue-green cateyes, and those with pitch black obsidian hair and crimson eyes. EVERYTHING is divided. Silver and Obsidian. Obsidian and Silver. Silvers can't talk to Obsidians. Like they would be able to. The "leaders" of the two sides divided the whole city into two parts. Yet again. Obsidian and Silver. Silver and Obsidian.

THe teens in The UnderGround all believe in being one. Isn't that the way it should be?

"Hey Daaj!"

"Hmm?" Kadaj turned around to see a girl walking towards him. Her black hair swirled around her waist as she came nearer. Kadaj smiled and looked towards her, waving his hand in the air. "Hey Seraphim! Where've you been?" Kadaj greeted the girl with a light hug and gentle kiss on the cheek. " I looked all over for you!"

"Oh, come ON Kadaj." Seraphim rolled her eyes. "You said that LAST time." She brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Ahh! The Hierarchy decided to keep us super-late. I don't know why, but they're deciding to form a sort of battalion of the Obsidian's with the traits of The Nine Orders. It's wierd though... they only chose the First and Third Hierarchys." She sat down and looked at Kadaj, her expression suddenly serious. "There's something in the wind, Kadaj. It's making my senses prickle." She looked down at the floor. " My wings. All six. They're out of control. Feel my back." She turned so her back face Kadaj.

Kadaj ran his hands along either side of her spine and felt six almost indistinguishable juts. "Oh my goddess... you're right. What happens when...?" He trailed off as she turned back around. The two stared into each others eyes.

"I don't know. But if they form this flight, this battalion... people will get hurt." She reached out and took Kadaj's hand. " Kadaj... I don't know what to do. If I say no, they'll suspect. If I say yes then they'll expect me to kill Silvers. I mean, they want us to assainate the SOLDIERS. And the first target would be..." Seraphim looked down.

"My dad..." Kadaj held her hand, too. "This is bad."

"It gets worse." Seraphim looked up, her eyes showing a pain that went deeper than skin. " They... the Hierarchy... they want me to lead it."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"I know. They said I had more traits of The Nine Orders than any other Obsidian in history. Considering I'm a six-winged angel... I'M A SERAPHIM. The top of the top." Seraphim looked away. "THey're recruiting Archangels and Angels as we speak. Everyone else with the traits of a Seraphim or Cherubum are here in the UnderGround. None of us are safe." She stood up. "WE have to inform everyone here. If any UnderGround even HINTS that they know where the Resistance is, NO ONE is safe."

"I understand. LOZ! YAZOO! C'mere!" Kadaj shouted. The two summoned walked to his thru the crowd and stopped.

"What's up, brother?" Yazoo looked at Kadaj nonchalantly, his long, silver hair falling around his slender body.

"Yeah, Daaj. You called?" Loz. the bulkier of the three brothers tilted his head to the side. His cropped silver hair shimmered in the dim light of the UnderGround.

"We have an announcement. Get the stage for Seraphim?" Kadaj looked at his brothers. Yazoo and Loz looked at eachother and bent over in a mock-huddle. Kadaj watched as Loz and Yazoo whispered to eachother, Yazoo letting out a gasp of a giggle.

"Done and done, brother." Yazoo and Loz stepped into the crowd, pushing towards the stage. Yazoo stopped a few feet away, his back to Kadaj. "You owe us." He flicked his long hair and walked after Loz.

Soon, the band stopped and the place was filled with the sound of Yazoo's silk-smooth voice. "Excuse the interruption, but we have a very important accouncement from Kadaj and Seraphim. Thank you." He stepped down, his hair giving off a momentary flash of blinding silver light. Seraphim blinked hard, colored bubbles forming in her vision. She walked onto the stage and took the mic.

"Thanks." she cleared her throat. "Listen up. The Obsidian Hierarchy is recruiting people with the traits of The Nine Orders. We're all in danger. They're recruiting Archangels and Angels as we stand here and soon they'll want the Cherubum and Seraphim. Sadly, they want me..." she swallowed, "to lead the Flight." Seraphim looked into the crowd. As expected, a wave of hushed voices and gasps came up in the crowd. "I can't... none of us, can even THINK about the Resistance without threatening our cause. Every Cherubum and Seraphim here MUST leave. We're all in danger, and there's only one thing we can do to save The UnderGround and the Resistance."

Many voices chorused. "How? What?"

Seraphim choked on her words. Kadaj saw this and leaped on stage. "We... we have to run away."

The whole place was in a frenzy of "Boos!" and "Oh my gods..."

"There's no other way!!!" Seraphim yelled over everyone, her voice louder than a thunderstorm. Everyone fell silent. Seraphim rarely yelled. "I'm not going to lie to you! WE have been betrayed! One of the REsistance has given the location of the UnderGround!!! WE ARE ALL IN DANGER!!! As we speak, they are sending SOLDIERS from the Silvers and ROGUES from the Obsidians!!! They are almost here! WE HAVE TO TAKE THE TUNNELS!" She stopped. Breathing heavily, she pointed to the stage floor, where a trapdoor led to the UnderGround tunnels. All of which led to the Forgotten Capital, now only a myth to everyone outside the Resistance. Luckily, the one who had betrayed them didn't know about the tunnels.

"We have to run! Clear out! Code red!" Kadaj yelled down the mic. Every person took immediate action. This once-upon-a-time drill was the most important thing everyone needed to know. The trapdoor was opened. Single file, every one took whatever they could and ran into the tunnels.

Everyone except Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Seraphim and one teenaged Obsidian girl were left when they heard the appoaching helicopter blades. "Run! Now!" Seraphim yelled at Yazoo, Loz, and the girl. "Kadaj and I will take care of the rest!!! Yazoo, " She said. "I'll send Kadaj down after we start torching the place. I have to stay."

"What?!?!" Yazoo said, his eyes wide.

"Someone has to block the tunnels!" Seraphim reached for a gas can and a blowtorch. "Go!"

Down the tunnel the three went. First the girl, then Loz, and then Yazoo. Yazoo stopped waist deep in the entrance to the tunnel. "Seraphim..." He looked at her. Suddenly, they heard rapid fire and bullets began piercing the walls. There was a one second silence as the guns outside reloaded, then more firing.

"RUN YAZOO!!!" Kadaj screamed. He grabbed Seraphim and held her to him. "RUN!!!"

Yazoo looked at Kadaj in complete fear. "KADAJ!" He screamed suddenly, clutching his arm. He had been shot. "IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I WILL FIND YOU IN THE LIFESTREAM AND KILL YOU AGAIN!!!" He ran down the tunnel, the last sign of him was a flicker of silver hair.

"HURRY UP SERAPHIM! TORCH IT!!!" Kadaj dumped the gas onto a pile of stage-curtains and droppped the can on the soaked cloth. Seraphim started the torch and she and Kadaj ran to the entrance of the tunnel. Seraphim threw the torch onto the curtains and the two of them dived into the tunnel.

Seraphim started to climb back up.

"No Seraphim!" Kadaj yelled. "If you go back up there, you'll never come back." He grabbed her arm. "You'll never come back to me." He sounded completely dispassionate, but Seraphim looked at him and saw the tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "I'll never see you alive, again."

"I have to Kadaj..." She dropped to Kadaj and held him. "For the Resistance and the UnderGround."

The was a huge exploding noise from above and the tunnels began to collapse. Kadaj silently thanked the gods for blocking the tunnels and grabbed Seraphim. He hurridly wiped his eyes and yelled, "Run!"

Seraphim followed. Soon, the whole tunnel was collapsing. Seraphim and Kadaj ran. They saw a tiny light and both thought in pure horror, _'No... the entrance to the Capital collapsed!!!' _They hit the wall where the entrance should've been. Seraphim did the only thing she could think of. She began kicking a hole in the wall.

From the inside, they could hear the yells and grunts of Yazoo and Loz as they tried to clear the wall out, too. Soon, the hole was large enough to crawl through. Seraphim dove and grabbed Kadaj's arm from the other side. Both were covered in dirt and dust. Seraphim, however was also covered in mud. Loz felt the spot on her side where the mud started. He looked up into her eyes and said plainly, "You're bleeding."

Seraphim nodded. "I know..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, she fainted.

Yazoo picked her up. "Come on. Let's get that fixed up before you die of blood loss." He carried her into a room.

Meanwhile, girls fussed over Kadaj. "Oh Daaj, you're so brave!" One girl with silver hair sighed. Another, this one with black hair, started brushing dirt off of him. Soon, there were 5 or 6 girls all over him worrying and fussing over him. Kadaj sighed and rolled his eyes. He allowed the girls to clean him off, sighing in defeat.

* * *

Loz bent over Seraphim. He carefully cut the stomach of her shirt off. Her pale, cream colored skin was grey with dust and red with blood. He cleaned the dirt and blood off with a cool cloth, uncovering the extremely large slice in her left side. "Seraphim, why do you always do things like this?" He smiled and shook his head. He sighed and reached for the antibacteria bottle and gauze. "All the time... Yazoo and I were worried sick. We thought you weren't going to come back... and Daaj..." He was concious of the tears rolling down his cheeks. Softly, he wiped them away. "Well, here we go."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED DEPENDING ON COMMENTS.**

  



End file.
